Forgive Me?
by WonderlandInvader
Summary: Just a little Roxi x Megamind fluff...don't mind me :


"Roxi! Roxi wait…" Megamind raced out of the restaurant after her. This date was_** NOT**_ going in the right direction.

"I can't _**believe **_you! You! It was _**you**_ the _**whole**_ time!" she raved, "You _**lied **_to me! This is the _**lowest **_you've ever gone!"

"Look," he panted when he caught up to her, "I can explain…" It was pouring rain, soaking the two of them to the bone.

Roxanne's voice cracked, as did a bolt of lightening in the distance, "How could you _**do **_this to me? I thought I could trust him…you… whoever you were!" she cried "Why did you make me care about you?"

He paused, remorse beginning to flood his mind, "I'm sorry Roxi… I didn't plan this, I swear! It was all of a sudden…at the museum, when you almost caught me - I had to do it Roxanne. I never expected," his green irises fell from her to his wet leather boots, "I never expected any of this. Falling in lo-"

"If you _**love**_ somebody you don't _**lie**_ to them like this!" Roxi couldn't believe she'd said it as soon as the 'L' word came out.

Megamind? Love? Her? Could he?

_**Did **_he?

"Not that I would know that. No one's ever _**loved **_me before, in case you haven't noticed." there was a cheerless tone in his voice, not the sarcastic one she'd been expecting like usual, "I've been alone all my life, except for Minion…I've never had the_** chance**_ to be afflectionate…"

"A_**ffec**_tionate." she corrected him, purely out of habit.

He went on, "…with anybody before you…You're the only one I've ever _**kissed**_, or gotten close to, or anything like that." tears began to slip from his eyes, mixing with raindrops as they fell.

Her anger had subsided a little, but it was still there, "Well I wonder _**why**_!" she snapped, "You've been the villain around here since we were teenagers. What did you expect?"

Megamind cut her off heatedly, "Being a villain doesn't make you a bad person Roxi. You know how all the money and the paintings were returned? And the park cleaned up? That was _**me**_. I did all that for _**you**_, so maybe you'd be _**happy**_."

Roxi looked out across the street, and noticed for the first time the dehydrated garbage reappearing with the pelting shower of rain. It _**was**_ him. Only_** he**_ could've done that.

That still didn't change anything to her.

"On, so now you think fixing all that is gonna erase what you did in the past?" Roxanne put her hands on her hips defiantly, "You couldn't have actually thought I'd ever be with _**you**_ just because of that!"

That was the end of it, the below-the-belt knockout blow. Megamind was almost too stunned by the brutal truth to reply. He should've known better than to even _**hope**_ for her heart to become his. She didn't have to judge his book by its cover; she knew its contents word for word.

"No," he said, barely audible over the drizzle and thunder, "I didn't."

Roxanne realized how harsh her words came out; she didn't mean it like that. Of course, she wouldn't want to at first just because of what he'd done to the city… but if she'd stuck around long enough to really get to know him, she would've seen that he wasn't all that evil. He was actually very sweet and considerate: kind of shy and nervous around her, but that was one of the things she loved most about him.

She loves him. Roxi loves Megamind. And after all this time, she _**just**_ realized it!

She watched as he trudged away, his black boots dragging along the concrete sidewalk. He was sobbing under his breath so that she wouldn't hear him crying. "Villains" weren't supposed to cry because they didn't get the girl and the hero did, even if there wasn't a hero anymore. But maybe he didn't want to _**be **_the _**bad **_guy anymore… maybe he wanted the girl, even though she didn't want him.

Maybe he wanted to be the _**good **_guy…for her.

Heartbroken and without even Minion to comfort him, he continued his soggy trek home to his lair. What he didn't foresee was Roxi coming up behind him and spinning him around.

"Look, Megamind I…" she grabbed his scrawny arms, holding him so that he was facing her, "I didn't mean it like that. If I'd known it would've been like these past few weeks…I-I would've…"

"You would've what?"

Her sapphire eyes filled with tears, "I would've stayed. I would've been with you… I'm sorry…" she whimpered, her head hung low, hair dripping water onto her face, hands dangling limply by her sides.

Now it was _**her **_turn to be surprised. His thin, bony finger brushed her short auburn bangs out of her eyes and lifted her chin so she was face to face with him. "Roxi, you don't have to be sorry. You were honest, and I wasn't. I don't deserve you…"

"Yes you do." her stern reporter voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't _**dare**_ argue with her; he wanted to be with her, and if she was going to let him, so be it!

"Y-you mean it?"

She nodded.

"So," he gazed at her skeptical, but hopeful, "you'd _**still**_ go out with me if I asked you right now? Even though I'm the most evil super-genius in the universe?" Megamind teased.

Roxi laughed, like she had much earlier in the evening, the sound sending shivers up his spine (_or maybe that was from the cold rain…__**any**_way) "Yeah, even though you're the '_most evil' _super-genius in the universe; you're _**my **_evil super-genius, so it's ok." her arms laced around his neck and their lips met once again.

But this time when she pulled away, she was smiling… and so was he.

Megamind Roxi 4ever


End file.
